cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koshuao
Koshuao is a notable city in Grand Besaid, it is also the capital of the Grand Besaidian state of Olgmar. Koshuao is very small in size and population compared to many of the larger cities in Grand Besaid, and it is even small compared to a number of cities in southern and western Olgmar. Koshuao was picked to be the state's capital for it was just large enough to supply the state government with the resources it needed to function, but still small enough to allow the state government and its offices to be the main focus of mass transportation and daily business functions. The city was surprisingly, only one-fifth it's current size before it was made the state capital. History City History Koshuao started out as a small village of twenty pioneers roughly ten years before the Coalition of Nations took over the remnants of the Besaidian Empire. It began mostly as a farming village, and from there it expanded to become a city that also accommodated travelers and merchants. Over the course of a few hundred years the city grew from a village of 20 to a city of 50,000. Soon, the Legislature of Olgmar began to look for a smaller city to call home, they stumbled upon Koshuao and immediately began shaping it into the state's capital. The city has grown more than five times its size since. State Capital Koshuao was picked to be the state's capital for it was just large enough to supply the state government with the resources it needed to function, but still small enough to allow the state government and its offices to be the main focus of mass transportation and daily business functions. The city was surprisingly, only one-fifth its current size before it was made the state capital. After being chosen as the state capital, the city changed so much so rapidly that it would have been hard to recognize the city after the changes were complete. The introduction of the era of state capital has been one of the biggest means of change in the city and is something that will surely have a lasting impact on the city of Koshuao. State Capitol Building The state capitol building is a smaller structure, and is one of the focal points of the city. It is capped off by a large white rotunda roughly 215 feet in the air. Today Today the city of Koshuao is still trying to catch up and meet the demands of a Grand Besaidian state capital. The city is still greatly changing and expanding, and it appears to be shaping into a regional powerhouse both politically and economically. Government Executive Mayor The Mayor is the head of state and government of the city, the primary executive, and the Commander in Chief of any armed forces the city may need and have under their command. The Mayor is elected by the whole city of Koshuao for terms of two years. A person may only serve out three consecutive terms as the Mayor of Koshuao before needing to take a break of at least six years from the position. In order to be the Mayor of Koshuao, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least five years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fifteen years, and be at least 20 years old. Mayoral Cabinet The Mayoral Cabinet is an advisory body to the mayor and the city government as a whole. The Mayoral Cabinet does have a few duties, being able to suspend the powers of the mayor for investigation, and being one of the bodies that may start the impeachment of the mayor. The Mayoral Cabinet also appoints an acting mayor should the mayor resign, be removed, or be unable to hold office. The Mayoral Cabinet consists of all of the department heads, deputy department heads, the speaker of the city council, the speaker of the advisory council, and if willing, the executives of the state of Olgmar. The mayor heads the Mayoral Cabinet. Departments Each of the city departments are headed by a department head. Department heads are elected by the whole city of Koshuao for terms of two years; these terms coincide with mayoral elections. Each department head then appoints his or her staff as needed, as well as a deputy department head. Deputy department heads must be approved by the City Council. Should a department head resign or be removed from office, then the deputy department head shall take over. The departments work as the bureaucracies of the city, carrying out its day-to-day functions and regulations. Legislative City Council The City Council consists of fourteen members elected to two-year terms. The fourteen members of the City Council are elected by the seven sub-districts of the city, which are nearly equal in population. Every time a city wide or national census is taken, the boarders of the lines of the seven districts are updated to be as equal as possible. Seven members of the City Council are elected each year, with each of the seven districts electing one member each year. One may only be a member of the City Council for six years before needing to take a break from the council for a period of at least two years. In order to be a Member of the City Council of Koshuao, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least four years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least ten years, and be at least 18 years old. The City Council is responsible for the legislative functions of the city such as the creation and repealing of ordinances and the appropriation of city funds. Each year the City Council elects from its self its presiding officer, the Speaker of the City Council. Advisory Council The Advisory Council consists of seven members elected to one-year terms. The seven members of the Advisory Council are elected by the seven sub-districts of the city, which are nearly equal in population; these are the same sub-districts of the city which elect city council members. Every time a city wide or national census is taken, the boarders of the lines of the seven districts are updated to be as equal as possible. Every seat in the Advisory Council is up for election each year, with each sub-district electing one members to the council. One may only be a member of the Advisory Council for five years before needing to take a break from the council for a period of at least three years. In order to be a Member of the Advisory Council of Koshuao, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least three years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least nine years, and be at least 18 years old. The Advisory Council is responsible for advising the whole government of Koshuao and making suggestions to the government. The Advisory Council also may, by a 6/7ths vote veto a motion of the City Council. The Advisory Council may also initiate impeachment proceedings against the mayor by a unanimous vote; such impeachments would be tried by the City Council. Each year the Advisory Council elects from its self its presiding officer, the Speaker of the Advisory Council. Judicial The City of Koshuao, like most cities, has no established Judicial Branch. Rather, the city relies on state and national inferior courts for common Judicial functions and the Supreme Court of the state of Olgmar as its own supreme court. The Supreme Court of Olgmar, finding its home in Koshuao, has agreed to act as the primary judicial body should a matter of urgency arise. Demographics Ages of the Koshuaons * 0-14 years: 32.8% * 15-34 years: 29.7% * 35-64 years: 28.98% * 65 years and over: 8.52% Though Koshuao, and much of Grand Besaid, tends to have age groups which tend to form a pyramid when graphed, a feature generally associated with poor countries, it is because of the commonness of large families, as opposed to poor living conditions. Koshuao does tend to accommodate more people in the 35-64 years old age group then a typical city of its size, this is generally attributed to the number of government officials and employees in the city, which generally tend to fit in and around that age group. Ethnicity of the Koshuaons * Caucasian - 27.89% * Indian - 24.76% * Italian – 11.88% * German – 11.76% * Arabic - 10.34% * Mestizo – 7.03% * Chinese – 2.31% * Mexican – 2.01% * Korean – 1.22% * African – 0.47% * Other – 0.33% Like a number of cities in Olgmar, and Grand Besaid in general, the ethnicity is highly diverse, with no one ethnicity group being able to claim a majority. The largest ethnicity in Jessuburuia is Caucasian, followed by Indian, followed by Italian. Income of the Koshuaons * calculated in amounts per day. > $550.01 - 6.34% $350.01-$550.00 - 71.47% $250.01-$350.00 - 19.22% $200.01-$250.00 - 2.56% $120.01-$200.00 - 0.12% $80.01-$120.00 - 0.04% $30.01-$80.00 - 0.16% $10.00-$30.00 - 0.06% < $10.00 - 0.03% Like much of Grand Besaid, Koshuaons tend to have higher incomes. The median income of Koshuao is $188,829.22 a year. Religion of Koshuaons * Christianity - 99.999% • Roman Catholic - 94.87% • Protestant - 4.82% • Other Denominations - 0.31% * Judaism - 0.0009% * Islam - 0.0001% Much like the rest of Grand Besaid, Koshuao is predominantly Roman Catholic with the greater majority of all of the city’s inhabitants adhering to the faith. The largest religious minority is Protestantism. Transportation Roads The city has two expressways that come into the city and cross over each other near the edge of the city. The city also has an extensive system of city roads, with the privately owned automobile being the vehicle of choice in Koshuao. The roads of the city are laid out Manhattan Style, meaning they are laid out like a grid of squares in order to increase efficiency of movement. Roughly half of all intersections have traffic lights and most of the remaining intersections use roundabouts. Airport Koshuao International Airport was built by funds appropriated by the state government when Koshuao was pronounced the capital of Olgmar. While the city had an airport before Koshuao was Olgmar's capital, it was far too small to even handle the massive amount of traffic used by state officials, let alone the amount of traffic needed for the business and people that supply, advise, and work for the state. Koshuao International Airport primarily serves all of the major cities of Olgmar, though flights do go to other regions frequently. One example being the five daily flights to Besaid, or the two daily flights to Sentara. The Airport also serves a small amount of international cities like the regularly scheduled flight to Eterna every other day. Overall, the Koshuao International Airport receives a lot more air traffic than would be expected for a city of its size. Public Transportation The city has a few public buses and taxis, and it also has a small underground subway system. Before the Koshuao became the capital of Olgmar, it had little for public buses and taxis, even less than it does today, and no underground subway system. Another popular form of public transportation, though usually for leaving the city, is the train. Koshuao has an extensive rail system that travels outside of the city, and it was an important tool for the city's economy long before Koshuao became the capital of Olgmar. Category:Capitals Category:Grand Besaid Category:Cities of Grand Besaid